User blog:The Golden Moustache/Clyde the frog vs Goku Black
Two evil,black colored sadistic rulers face each other! Which evil monster will win? Note: I don't know Goku Black's personality very well,so i'm sorry if i do his personality wrong. Pre-Fight Another day.. Of chaos. A black blur was running around in the streets of a city,slaughtering people alive,the black blur then got on top of a building,this was Clyde,might sound like a stupid name,but you wouldn't want to underestimate this guy. Golden ran to Clyde,and slow motion mode goes on as Clyde dodges easily and kicks Golden in the back,he then speedblitzes him and punches him in the face 49 times,pummeling him badly and making him cough blood. "It's time.....you die.....GOLDEN!" Clyde roared as he raised his fist- And both him and Golden got kicked and sent on the ground,Clyde's grip on Golden lost as they both were on the ground now. "H...huh?" Clyde was confused,yet a bit pissed off as he got up. He saw a tall,thin man with weird looking hair,and wearing black clothing,unknown to Clyde,this was Goku Black. "'''A new world to conquer for my utopia..." Black said. "Conquer this world...? THIS WORLD IS MINE!" Clyde growled. Black simply looked at Clyde who was angered,and smirked. "Ah,another fool?,i guess i need to dethrone you." Black's scythe appeared in his hands. "DETHRONE ME?! YOU'LL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN REACT FOR ASKING THAT QUESTION!" Black simply kept smirking. "What an amusing mortal..." Both black colored villains prepared for combat. '''HEEERRREEEE WEEEEE GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Fight The insane frog speedster started the fight,rushing at Black at high speeds and punching him right in the chest,surprising Black and sending him a few meters back. Clyde roared as he lunged at Black's face,but Black blocked with his scythe,Zamasu's face no longer having a smirk and a rather serious expression. Black's scythe won in the struggle,sending Clyde meters away,Black then uppercutted Clyde making him yell as he was sent flying off the building. Black teleported behind Clyde and attempted to kick his head,but Clyde suddenly turned around with an angered expression and grabbed Black's leg and landed on the ground,smashing Black in the ground multiple times at high speeds,and running through buildings,Black wasn't too much hurt though,and rather annoyed. Black then kicked Clyde in the stomach,making him groan in pain,and making him stop running,then... "KAMEHAMEHA!" A black kamehameha was shot at Clyde,sending him in the air and landing on the street,and he was now stunned. Black then teleported in front of Clyde and slashed him multiple times with his scythe,making him scream in pain,but his wounds regenerated. "MY TURN NOW!" Clyde pointed his hands at Black,confusing him for a second... As Black was thrown on the ground and then got his face smashed against it,then thrown through various buildings and then thrown at various people,who were slaughtered,Clyde laughing. Clyde quickly followed and punched Black in the cheek,making him growl in pain,but Black disappeared,confusing Clyde. "Not that trick again..." But then various clones appeared around Clyde,confusing him,allowing him open for an attack as they started pummeling him badly,then producing a shockwave sending a bleeding and bruised Clyde outside the city,as the clones followed him. Clyde was sent in the woods of a forest,him coughing blood as he got up,his wounds starting to regenerate. He saw the clones coming for him,but thankfully he disposed of them all,until... The real Goku Black punched Clyde's nose,making it bleed,Clyde roared as he spammed dark blasts on Black's face,making him cover his face in pain. Clyde cackled as he saw this,but it angered Black a bit. Black:"You dare mock your god?!" Clyde simply continued laughing as Black got even more irritated,as he threw a black power ball at Clyde who wasn't expecting it,hitting him in the stomach,but Clyde managed to tank it but was thrown a bit back. Black's hair then turned pink as a large shockwave sent Clyde meters back. Clyde looked at Black...and laughed. "Am i supposed to be scared of something pink colored?" Black: "You'll regret saying that..." Black created a bunch of swords with his alteration Ki and threw them at Clyde,who dodged them except for two...which he decided to not dodge to catch them,before throwing them at Black,but Black dodged them very easily and punched Clyde so hard in the ribs,so much they broke,making him yell,then he threw power balls at Clyde,causing explosions,then he sent a kamehameha at him. Black: "Now that the idiot is gone,i can finally conq-" ???: "IDIOT?!" Clyde's voice was heard as he got up,without a single scratch apart from the punch on his ribs,but his ribs were regenerating. Black: "That's not possible!" Black sent more power balls and ki blasts at Clyde who dodged them,making Black irritated and pissed off. Black: "I've had enough of you!" Black attempted to punch Clyde but he catched the punch and then ran so fast they both were starting to time travel. Black punched Clyde through various dimensions,but Clyde quickly recovered and slammed his head against Black's stomach,making Black cough a bit of blood,Black did a combo of punches on Clyde,but Clyde then dropkicked Black in the throat,making him gasp and hold his own throat. They both arrived at a medieval age and in a castle,with a gigantic red dragon roaring at them,they were both confused but ran away from the dragon as it breathed fire at them. A knight was arriving at the entrance castle,but he was speedblitzed by Clyde who got out adn saw him and he took his sword before slashing at Black multiple times,but Black crossed his arms. Black then grabbed Clyde by the throat and threw him through other dimensions. They arrived at the era of dinosaurs as a large T-Rex looked at them,and roared,Clyde simply chuckled and got on the dinosaur's back,riding it and guiding it towards Black who simply shot kamehamehas at the t-rex,who tanked them for a bit and swung its tail,almost hitting Black but he dodged. Then Black punched the dinosaur right in the skull,punching through it,Clyde got irritated as he threw Black around the whole planet of the era. A caveman is sitting in his cave,until Goku Black goes through it,the caveman surprised and confused. Back to the fight,Clyde then shot a blast at Black sending him to the ground,the dark version of Goku growling. Clyde: "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Dark energy spikes came out of the ground and impaled Black's hands and legs,keeping him on the ground. A GIGANTIC dark energy ball was getting created in Clyde's raised hands,about to destroy this planet and universe. But.. Goku Black removed the spikes from himself,with some effort though as he was bleeding a bit,he then punched Clyde straight to another dimension,his ball being dragged along. Clyde: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" These were Clyde's last words as he was sent in another dimension. Goku Black started breathing,this was a tough fight,but he won. Black started time traveling to the present,and landed on the forest they were fighting in. ... ... ... Until... Clyde suddenly arrived behind Black like if he was just created out of thin air and punched him in the back sending him flying a few meters away. Black was surprised. Black: "W-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE?!" Clyde grinned. Clyde: "Did you really think sending me to another dimension would kill me?." Black sent a Ki Blast at Clyde...but Clyde simply walked through it and kept walking,Black was more surprised. Clyde: "Those puny energy blasts won't help you anymore,now..." Clyde raised his hands in the air and started floating. Clyde: "It's time for a SPEED BOOST!" Clyde charged for a speed boost and before Black could react....he speedblitzed him HARD,grabbing him by the arm and running through the whole planet,smashing him on it multiple times,then went through multiple buildings,cities,and then literally in the sky uppercutting him,before Black could recover Clyde grabbed him and took him to space,smashing him through various stars,then sending him through the sun,making Black scream in pain as he got some wounds. Clyde: "THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY RIBS!" Clyde mocked Black as he punched him right through the ribs,making an hole on them and breaking them,making Black yell more in pain. Clyde then took Black back to earth and in the city and slammed him through the ground,creating a large crater,but Clyde didn't even flinch as he got out and Black attempted to stab him with his scythe... But Clyde took it and stabbed Black through the torso,making him gasp for air as he vomited blood. Clyde then grabbed Black and lifted him up in the air. Black: "W....WHAT ARE YOU?!" Clyde: "What i am...?" Black struggled but it was useless as Clyde's grip was too strong. Clyde then shouted. Clyde: "I...." Clyde's grip tightened on Black. Clyde: "AM INVINCIBLE!" Clyde then broke Black's back HARD with his knee,making him scream in pain and vomit more blood,Clyde then took Black to space again and slammed him through multiple PLANETS,and then ran through time so much that reality between dimensions started getting ripped apart as an hole was created,ripping apart most of Black's body,making him scream more in pain,he was barely alive now. Clyde got back on the planet again on the streets and smashed Black's head on the ground,Black's back of the head breaking and showing his brains,as Black instantly died with his eyes widened. Clyde started breathing,but then he started chuckling....he then started laughing,as he looked at the sky,laughing like crazy. Clyde then ran to the building he was on before the fight started and noticed Golden was slightly better as he had got up,and with a brave look on his face,ready to fight. Clyde roared as he ran towards Golden,ready to fight again. Results The winner is: Clyde the frog! Category:Blog posts